


The mind wanders

by asinineAnomaly



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Cavendish has self esteem issues, Introspection, Kind of implied dakavendish, but it’s open to interpretation, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineAnomaly/pseuds/asinineAnomaly
Summary: Being trapped in a block of ice really gave one time to think, Cavendish realized.Alternatively, Cavendish reflects





	The mind wanders

Being trapped in a block of ice really gave one time to think, Cavendish realized. After the initial panic of  _ what happened? How do I get out? I need to warn Milo!  _ He couldn’t help but wonder,  _ was this really worth it?  _ Part of him said, yes, it absolutely was, but part of him said, no, it absolutely wasn’t. 

 

Of course, that was the part he just had to dwell on. Was it really worth it? Going on this… escapade to “save” someone. (That someone turned out to be Milo Murphy, and, honestly, Cavendish felt like he should’ve expected that one.) Save… maybe he should be honest with himself, he wanted the recognition, the thanks,  ~~ the acknowledgment that he was worth something ~~ ~~,~~ the right to laugh in the face of the naysayers who said he was wrong, including Dakota. No, not including Dakota, he quickly corrected himself, Dakota didn’t deserve that, not really, Cavendish knew that, but there was a small part of him that wanted to have something to brag about to his carefree, confident, smart, skilled, sensible partner. If Dakota would have him after all this. (He would, Cavendish knew, not that he’d deserve it.) 

 

Dakota… Cavendish’s thoughts shifted towards the other man, like they often had, even more so since he had  ~~ abandoned him ~~ left they’re shared office. Dakota really didn’t deserve to be left alone like that. Cavendish knew that Dakota had difficulty being alone, that it could exacerbate his depression, even though he was getting much better. And the island… all those Dakotas, from saving Cavendish, and what had he done to deserve that kind of care, that kind of love? That was part of the reason he had done this, to prove that he was worth saving. He didn’t even have to prove anything to Dakota, the island was proof of that! It was probably too late to realize that. Maybe Cavendish shouldn’t go back, after he was free and everything was over. Maybe Dakota was better off without him.  ~~ He certainly was before. ~~ At the very least, Dakota deserved an apology, regardless of what Cavendish did afterward. That was certainly something to think about. 

 

He had all the time in the world to think about it. Who would he really be hurting?

 

~~ Everyone. ~~

**Author's Note:**

> *softly* writing this made me a little sad... 
> 
> I dunno I always thought that part of cavendish’s problem is that he feels the need to prove himself and doesn’t realize/want to admit that he really doesn’t!!! I want!!! Positive Cavendish development!!! It’s what he (and Dakota honestly) deserves!!! Instead have this
> 
> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed (but getting sad is ok too)


End file.
